GhostArmor
is a Kamen Rider Ghost-based form accessed using the Ghost Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii. When summoned, it is projected in a holographic Eyecon and does Ghost's signature pose before dispersing to attach to the user. The GhostArmor's are modeled after Ghost Eyecons, and depending on whether it is used by Zi-O or Geiz, its visor spells out in or in respectively. Once equipped, the user gains some of Ghost's powers including floating, intangibility and the ability to summon Parka Ghosts.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_ghost/stand.html Geiz version Ghost Armor.png|GhostArmor (Geiz) Screenshot 2019-01-14 at 2.22.41 PM.png|GhostArmor (Zi-O) Users *'Kamen Rider Geiz' (''Zi-O Episodes 1-2, 6, 14, 16, 23, 28) *Kamen Rider Zi-O (Zi-O Episode 13) KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Geiz GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Zi-O GhostArmor History The Ghost Ridewatch was originally possessed by Oma Zi-O in the year 2068. It was, however, stolen alongside the Drive Ridewatch by Geiz Myoukouin. Traveling to early September 2018, Kamen Rider Geiz assumed the GhostArmor as he attacked Sougo Tokiwa, who himself had transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O. Through his Eyecon Shoulders, Geiz summoned the Parka Ghosts of Ore, Miyamoto Musashi, Isaac Newton and Thomas Edison to assist him. Facing Another Fourze in 2011, Geiz assumed GhostArmor to defend himself and Zi-O. Summoning the same four Parka Ghosts, Geiz forced Another Fourze into retreat. On December 8th 2018, Geiz used the Ghost Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax to perform a Zakkuri Cutting to temporarily defeat Another Ghost before he was revived by Time Jacker Heure. Later, Geiz lent the Ghost Ridewatch to Zi-O so he could appropriately fight Another Ghost, with Zi-O swapping his GaimArmor for the GhostArmor while Geiz continued in WizardArmor. and so loaned him the Ghost Ridewatch to assume GhostArmor. Zi-O and Geiz quickly overwhelmed Another Ghost but were stopped just short of performing their respective finishers when Heure revealaed that to defeat the Another Rider would kill him. In this moment of hesitation, the two Riders were assaulted by the Flame Saber of Kamen Rider Decade: Agito Ground Form. With Geiz disarmed, Decade switched to the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki and proceeded to perform his Ongekibou Final Attack Ride to defeat Zi-O. Going back to 2015, Geiz engaged in battle with Another Ghost. However, he was intercepted by Kamen Rider Decade, who transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost, and they both overwhelmed him. Decade then erased the powers of the Ghost Ridewatch, leaving it as a blank Ridwatch. Luckily, Takeru Tenkuji gave Sougo his Ghost Ridewatch, and, with the Decade Ridewatch, defeated Another Ghost. Facing Another Kikai, a persistent Another Rider who had no host, Geiz assumed GhostArmor to fight him, being joined by Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Shinobi. Though they unleashed their respective finishers, Geiz and Woz failed to defeat Another Kikai before Sougo arrived, at which point Sworz appeared and forcibly applied the form of Another Kikai to Uhr, who proceeded to make his escape. While fighting Another Zi-O's assembled Another Riders with Zi-O, Geiz used GhostArmor's Omega Time Burst to defeat the third Another Ghost, freeing its human host. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the GhostArmor. It is dated 2015. This Ridewatch allows the original Ghost to see ghostly entities when he holds it. KRZiO-Ghost Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) Finishers * : Geiz performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick where his body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy. Omega Time Burst.png|Omega Time Burst Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 23: It's Kikai! 2121 **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Ghost 2015